


Watching Him Perform

by LunaRaven3844



Series: Utopia Falls Collection [1]
Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, season 2 please come out soon, this show needs more fanfics honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRaven3844/pseuds/LunaRaven3844
Summary: Tempo walks in on Apollo, and after watching for a while, decides to join in on the fun.
Relationships: Apollo 4/Tempo 3 (Utopia Falls)
Series: Utopia Falls Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Watching Him Perform

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My sis and I are obsessed with this show, and I can't wait for season 2 to come out. Until then, enjoy this merry tale of voyeurism and masturbation.

Tempo needed a break.

The stress of the Exemplar, and having to keep the secret of the Archive, was weighing on him. A break was well deserved at this point.

He decided to take a break from rehearsal and go spend some time with Apollo in order to recuperate. It would be nice to be around someone who understood what he was going through.

Tempo headed down the hall down Apollo's room. Reaching the door, he stretched out his hand to knock, when a sound from the other side stopped him.

Was that... _moaning?_

He probably shouldn't have done it, but Tempo opened the door just slightly. The sound was clearer now, and it turned out he was right.

_Yeah, it was moaning._

Tempo should have left right then and there, but against his better judgement, he peered into the room

Unsurprisingly, there was Apollo, one hand down his pants and the other gripping his bedsheets. He was moaning and panting, his lips slightly parted and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

And it was... _hot._ Totally hot.

Tempo mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be watching this. He should leave right now, and let Apollo jerk off in peace.

He was just turnng to go when a sound from the other room stopped him in his tracks.

_"Tempo."_

Did Apollo just say his name?

On one hand, they didn't know any other Tempos. But on the other hand, Apollo had never expressed any interest in him-- or anyone, really. Had Tempo really been that blind to his feelings this entire time?

He had frozen, wanting to leave yet unable to move. All we could do was keep watching as Apollo masturbated.

"Oh... _fuck_!"

The sudden cry caught Tempo by surprise. It seems Apollo had found a particularly pleasurable method of touching himself.

"Tempo, Tempo, oh Gaia..."

_I need to leave. I need to leave right now._

Yet his body wouldn't move an inch. Tempo stood there, continuing to watch his best friend. He was torn between his desire to join in the fun and the urging thought that he should leave Apollo alone.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it..."

Apollo was picking up the pace now. His gasps and moans were getting louder, and he seemed close to release.

"Tempo, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come--"

_Just walk out the door..._

Tempo made a decision then.

Instead of walking away, he opened the door completely, stepping inside.

"You're not coming just yet."

It took Apollo a minute to register his voice, but when he did, his eyes flew open in shock, and he immediately pulled his hand out of his pants and awkwardly covered himself.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing in here, sib?"

"Just came to say hi, until I heard you enjoying yourself." He walked towards the bed, running his fingers along the blanket. "And then I heard you say my name."

"I-I--"

"So, again," Tempo continued, "You're not coming yet. Not on my watch."

He slid onto the bed beside Apollo, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. At first, Apollo was silent and shocked, but he soon melted into the kiss.

Tempo slipped in a little tongue, and Apollo met him with equally intense passion. They made out for a minute, but then Tempo reached down and slid a hand into Apollo's pants and wrapped around his length. Apollo gasped quietly in shock but kept kissing him.

They pulled away, and Tempo held his hand around Apollo's cock, refusing to start stroking him. Apollo whimpered.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Tempo breathed in his ear. "Tell me what you need."

"Please, Tempo... Gaia... please touch me."

With that, Tempo started stroking him. Apollo gasped in delight, wiggling in order to get a better position. Tempo frowned and removed his hand.

"Stay still, okay?"

Apollo nodded frantically, and Tempo went back to work, jerking him off. His cries of pleasure filled the room. "Oh Gaia, Tempo... Fuck..."

"Does it feel as good as you imagined it would be?" Tempo whispered.

"Y-Yes, so good..."

Apollo reached down into Tempo's pants and started stroking him, in sync with the other boy. Tempo let out a quiet groan and connected their mouths.

It was pure heaven, the way their lips fit together and the feel of each other's flesh in their hands. It was too soon that Tempo felt himself spill all over Apollo's hand. The Industry boy let out a soft sigh as he came as well.

They laid there for a minute, not speaking. Then Tempo leaned forward and kissed Apollo on the forehead.

"Wow... I can't believe it took me this long to notice how you felt."

"Oblivious as always," Apollo murmured. Tempo snorted and pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair.

"So... where do we go from here?"

"Apollo... I love you, but the Exemplar--"

"I know," Apollo interrupted. "I want to win it to. Whatever happens, I won't let us get in the way of the competition. I promise."

They held each other for a while longer, until Tempo got up and pulled Apollo off the bed by his wrist.

"Let's go shower."

"Good idea." He leaned in for another kiss, which Tempo happily accepted.

He liked the new them. Kissing was just as good as performing, if not better. Though Apollo would probably never admit it to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof.  
> I feel bad writing this about a PG-rated show, but if my other works are anything to go by, I'm really don't have any sense of discretion at all.  
> So here's a question. Who's cuter: Apollo 4 or Apollo Justice? I love them both.


End file.
